vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Infernape
|-|Infernape= |-|Monferno= |-|Chimchar= |-|Shiny Infernape= |-|Shiny Monferno= |-|Shiny Chimchar= Summary Infernape (Japanese: ゴウカザル, Goukazaru) is a dual-type Fire/Fighting Pokémon. It evolves from Monferno starting at level 36. It is the final form of Chimchar. Power and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Infernape Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female Age: Unknown Classification: Flame Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Acrobatics (Via Acrobatics), Fire Manipulation, Power Nullification (Via Taunt, which forces the opponent to only be able to use attack moves and Encore), Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification, Can get forcefield and precognition (Via Feint), Reactive Power Level (Via Blaze), Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (In the form of burns, which lowers physical attack and does continuous damage, flinching and paralysis), Limited Electricity Manipulation (via Thunder Punch), Attack Reflection (via Counter), Resistence to Fire Manipulation, Burns, Plant Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Bug-type Attacks and Metal Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Via powerscaling to other powerful final form Pokémon) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Pokémon such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Can take hits from Luxray) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks like Flamethrower Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Is an expert battler Weaknesses: Weak to Flying, Psychic, Ground, and Water type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Level Up Moves *'Nasty Plot:' Infernape stimulates its brain by thinking bad thoughts, sharply increasing its special attack. *'Slack Off:' Infernape slacks off, restoring its own HP by up to half of its max HP. *'Facade:' Infernape bashes the opponent. It does double damage if Infernape is inflicted with a status effect. *'Flamethrower:' Infernape releases a stream of fire from its mouth that has a chance to burn. *'Torment:' Infernape torments and enrages the target, making it incapable of using the same move twice in a row. *'Close Combat:' Infernape rushes up to the opponent and repeatedly punches the opponent over and over with one of its fists. This also lowers the Infernape's Defense and Sp. Def stats. *'Mach Punch:' Infernape throws a punch at blinding speed. This move always goes first. *'Flare Blitz:'Infernape's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots at the opponent like a missile, slamming into it with great force. When the attack is over, red sparks surround Infernape's body as it takes recoil damage. It has a chance to burn. *'Scratch:' Infernape scratches the opponent with its fingers, leaving behind white trails of energy. *'Leer:' Infernape gives opposing Pokémon an intimidating leer that lowers the Defense stat. *'Ember:' Infernape fires multiple large fireballs from one of its hands, one at a time, at the opponent which have a chance to burn. *'Taunt:' Infernape taunts the opponent, which makes the opponent use moves that can only do damage. *'Fury Swipes:' Infernape repeatedly jabs the tips of its fingers into the opponent. *'Flame Wheel:' Infernape jumps into the air and somersaults. The flame on its head then extends and covers its entire body. Infernape then rolls into the opponent. *'Feint:' Infernape does an attack that bypasses force fields (Protect and its offshoots) and precognition (Detect) *'Punishment:' Infernape uses a darkness based move that does more damage the more the opponent buffs itself. *'Fire Spin:' Infernape releases a spiraling fire from its mouth that forms together into a vortex and hits the opponent. When hit, the opponent becomes trapped in a pillar of fire. *'Acrobatics:' Infernape nimbly strikes the target. If Infernape is not holding an item, this attack inflicts massive damage. *'Calm Mind:' Infernape quietly focuses its mind and calms its spirit to raise its Sp. Atk and Sp. Def stats. Egg Moves *'Assist: '''Infernape hurriedly and randomly uses a move among those known by ally Pokémon. *'Blaze Kick: The end of Infernape's leg blazes in flames and it kicks the opponent. This may also leave the target with a burn. *'Counter: '''A retaliation move that counters any physical attack, inflicting double the damage taken. *'Double Kick: 'Infernape kicks the opponent twice with one foot quickly. *'Encore: 'Infernape compels the target to keep using the move it encored for three turns. *'Fake Out: 'This attack hits first and makes the target flinch. It only works the first turn the user is in battle. *'Fire Punch: 'Infernape's fist ignites with flame and then it punches its opponent. *'Focus Energy: 'Infernape takes a deep breath and focuses so that critical hits land more easily. *'Focus Punch: 'Infernape focuses its mind before launching a punch. This move fails if Infernape is hit before it is used. *'Heat Wave: 'Infernape attacks by exhaling hot breath on the opposing Pokémon. This may also leave those Pokémon with a burn. *'Helping Hand: 'Infernape assists an ally by boosting the power of that ally's attack. *'Power-Up Punch: 'Striking opponents over and over makes the Infernape's fists harder. Hitting a target raises the Attack stat. *'Quick Guard: 'Infernape protects itself and its allies from priority moves. *'Submission: 'Infernape grabs the target and recklessly dives for the ground. This also damages Infernape a little. *'Thunder Punch: '''Infernape's fist is surrounded by yellow sparks, which grow into a ball of electrical energy. Infernape then punches the opponent. Gallery infernape s blaze animation by 2d75-d4vzv41.gif tumblr ma9ngvk5kQ1qd87hlo2 500.gif infernape-vs-croagunk-53954.gif tumblr n08xhlQL1O1rb6tmro1 500.gif flat,800x800,075,f.u5.jpg 3be37faf0b6d12164f35b87ab3660e639d81587a hq.gif Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Blaziken (Pokémon) Blaziken's Profile (Mega's were restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Races Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primates Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 7